Summer Vacation
by dancerlittle
Summary: Troy has to leave for two weeks for basketball camp. How will he and Gabi survive the seperation?
1. Leaving On A Jet Plane

**A/N: Ok I got inspiration from my brother and his girlfriend. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters!**

* * *

_**July 18, 2010 11:00 am**_

"Do you really have to go?" My girlfriend of 4 years, 17 days, and a few hours asked me.

"You know I do if I want to play on UCLA's team next season." I said bending down to kiss her forehead.

"But two weeks is an awful long time for you to be gone just so you can play on the team." She said with a pout.

"Hey don't be like that. You love coming to my games. No matter where I'll be, I'll be thinking of you and only you. Plus you're coming out to Florida in 13 days to meet me." I tried to reason with her.

"I guess but it won't be the same! I'll miss you every minute of the day." She said with another pout.

"Hon I'm going to miss you just as much. I'm only going across country. My cell phone will still work and I'll call you every night. I promise and I love you." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I love you too but that doesn't excuse the fact that you're leaving." She said causing me to smile.

"Aww babe you're on summer vacation. The girls will be around and my parents and your mom will be around. I asked the guys to keep an eye on you as well as my siblings. There are people around for you to hang out with." I said eyeing her.

"I know but it won't be the same. Troy?" She asked quietly as I looked at her.

"Yes Gabi?" I questioned as she bit her lip and appeared to be in deep thought.

"I made you something to help pass the time." Gabi said giving me a stack of different color envelopes.

"You made these?" I asked not surprised that she did something creative for me.

"Yeah. There's a CD in the first envelope. Each day has a certain song and I explained why I picked each of those songs. No cheating Troy Bolton!" She said as a smiled crept onto her face.

"I won't baby and I love it. Thank you. It will help pass the time until we can be together again." I said bending down to kiss her.

"I'm glad you like it hon. I wasn't sure if you -." She started as I placed a finger on her rambling mouth.

"You're starting to sound like me." I said giving her a squeeze and kissed the top of her forehead.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I heard my coach call the team to go. I looked around at my teammates knowing the next couple of minutes would be hard.

"All right babe that's my cue." I said giving her another hug and as she shook her head.

"I'll miss you." She said quietly as she put her head down towards the ground.

"And I'll miss you more. I'll see you in 13 days." I said lifting her face to meet mine.

I leaned down and gave her an earth shattering kiss. She smiled and waved as I picked up my duffle bag.

"I'll call you tonight, babe." I said before following my teammates up to the gate.

"You ready for this man?" A fellow teammate of mine, Lucas, asked as I shook my head.

"I think so but it's going to be hard being away from Gabi." I said looking at him.

"Oh the same thing here. Thank God Heather is coming out here the day before camp is over." Lucas told me as I grinned.

"Gabi's coming out that day too." I said handing the attendant my ticket before boarding the plane.

I smiled walking onto the familiar UCLA owned jet. I hated commercial flying so this was the high life.

I threw myself into my seat and grabbed today's envelope before shoveling the rest into my duffle bag. I heard Lucas sit next to me as I grinned at him.

"What's that you got in your hand?" Lucas asked me as he caught the attention of the rest of the team.

"Bolton's got a love note. Read it out loud dude!" I heard a couple of other teammates tell me.

"Nah it's for my eyes only! This is from my girlfriend. It's a shame your girlfriends aren't as creative as mine!" I yelled as the team laughed.

"Dude what did Gabi do?" Lucas asked me as I grinned at him.

"She made me a CD with songs that she explained with notes." I told him as he grinned.

"I think Heather did that. She handed me a pile of envelopes before I boarded the plane." Lucas told me.

I slid my finger under the envelope and pulled out a note and the CD. I carefully read the note before putting the CD in my CD player.

_Troy,_

_Well you must be on your way if you're reading this. The song for today is "Leaving on a Jet Plane" fits the situation perfectly. You're leaving me to go to Florida. I hope you have fun. You're not even gone yet and I'm missing you all ready. Anyways have fun and I'll see you on the 31st._

_Te Amo,_

_Gabi_

"Heather's note says basically the same thing." Lucas said bringing me back from my day dream.

"Dude that note was for my eyes only. And they might say the same thing because our girlfriends are roommates." I said looking at him.

I shook my head and repeated the song longing for July 31st to come quickly.

* * *

**There you guys go! I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. To Make Her Love Me

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters!**

* * *

**_July 19, 2010 6:00 pm_**

I trudged tiredly on the bus Florida State University had provided us to use while we were in Florida. I threw myself into a seat and sighed tiredly. Our coach had just put us through 6 hours of nonstop drills. I heard my cell ring as I picked it up.

"Hello babe. What are you doing?" She asked as I sighed tiredly.

"Oh I'm tired and I'm looking forward to my bed. How are you? What did you do today?" I asked her as I watched the scenery pass by as we drove towards the dorms.

"The girls and I went shopping and then we're going out to dinner later on." She said as I smiled.

"That's good. We've got the rest of the night off. I love the first song." I told her as she giggled.

"Heather and I both picked the same song for yesterday. Have you read today's note yet?" She asked as I yawned.

"Not yet babe. I decided sleep was more important because I didn't get up until 11. But I'll do it as soon as I get into the dorm. Are you all right Gabi?" I asked as her end got really quiet.

"I'm just missing you that's all." She said quietly as the bus pulled up to the dorms.

"I know babe. Later on tonight, after dinner, go see my mom. She's got something for you." I said as I got up off the bus and walked towards the room I was sharing with Lucas.

"What did you get me Troy?" She asked as I walked into the air conditioned building.

"I'm not going to tell you. You just have to go see her. I gave it to her right before I left." I told her as I threw open the door to mine and Lucas' dorm.

"Fine I'll go see her after dinner. What are you doing now?" She asked as threw my gym bag on the ground before jumping on my bed.

"We just got to the dorms so I'm lying on my bed talking to you." I told her as she giggled.

"All right don't have too much fun tonight. I'll talk to you later. I love you." Gabi said as I grinned.

"No fun tonight, babe. I'm going to bed early. Have fun tonight! I love you and tell everyone I say hello." I told her as we both said our final goodbyes.

I threw my cell on the table before going over to my duffle bag. I took out the note dated July 19 and my CD player. I slid my finger under the envelope before ripping it open. I took out the folded hot pink paper and started to read it.

_Troy,_

_Hi! How's camp so far? I bet your exhausted! I'll make this quick. This next song is a country song! Quit rolling your eyes. Stick with me! You use to sing this song to me every time I was down and even before we started dating so I thought I would put this on here. Enjoy. _

_Te Amo,_

_Gabi _

_P.S. Chad told me you use to listen to this song every night before you went to bed. Just so you know, you finally made me love you!_

I smiled as I pushed play on my CD player. Rascal Flatts' song "To Make Her Love Me" flowed from the speakers as I laid my head back and fell asleep listening to the song.

* * *

**FEEDBACK PLEASE!**


	3. My Everything

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters!**

* * *

**_July 20, 2010 8:00 am_**

I groaned as Lucas threw back the curtains in our room. I picked up my head and glared at the grinning 21 year old.

"What the hell are you doing? It's too damn sunny." I muttered as I placed my head back down on my pillow.

"Good morning sunshine! Time to go run on the beach!" Lucas said in a way too cheerful voice.

"Ugg I hate you right now." I said pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"Oh but you'll love me in a minute." Lucas said as I gave him a weird look.

"Why will I love you in a minute?" I asked him as he grinned at me and walked over to the counter.

"This came for you last night but you were snoring your pretty head off and I didn't want to wake you up and be murdered." Lucas told me as he threw a box at me.

I noticed the return address which was Gabi's and grinned as I tore off the tape. I opened the box and threw open the flaps to see a DVD sitting on some tissue paper. I grinned as I picked up the DVD and popped it into the DVD player.

"Dude a little privacy?" I asked turning around to look at Lucas who had a grin on his face.

"All right I'm going to go take a shower. Enjoy the DVD and have fun." Lucas said as I heard the bathroom door shut.

I pressed play and the first scene I saw Gabi standing in front of our favorite restaurant.

"Hey Troy! I figured I would do something different for you. I decided to do a video so all of our friends could say hello to you. Chad's manning the camera so if he does a shitty job, it's his fault, not mine!" She said as I laughed.

The video then panned a long table where all of our friends sat. They each took turns and said something a little different. Jason and Zeke wished me all the luck with camp. Sharpay wanted me to check out the guys for her and report back to her. I rolled my eyes at that one. Kelsi and Ryan wanted me to have fun and don't work too hard. Taylor wanted me to have fun and enjoy the beach a little bit before coming back.

The camera then switched hands as I saw Chad's familiar pile of hair appeared in the screen. Chad grinned as he took center stage.

"Hey captain! How's it going? How's camp? We hope it's whipping your butt and you're exhausted. Remember it's for your own good. You're an amazing basketball player and I can still whip your butt any time. Bring it when you come back and we'll go for it. I'm watching over Gabi just like you asked me to. She did a butt load of shopping today so you can ask her about it. Anyways have fun and we'll see you when you get back!" Chad finished as the next clip was of my parents and siblings.

"Gabi told us she was making a video for you and asked if we had anything we wanted to tell you. We hope you're having fun and learning a lot. We love you Troy!" Mom said as her and dad grinned.

"Hi Troy the house is very quiet and very lonesome without you here. Have fun and we wish you all the luck in the world." My 17 year old sister, Anna said as I grinned.

"Hi big brother! You've got mad skills and you'll be the best player there! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You go kick some butt." My 15 year old brother, Brandon told me as I grinned.

"Hi Troy. I know Brandon's a dork; you don't have to tell me twice. Have fun and don't miss us too much. Go run the beach or something. We send you our love. Remember to call us once in a while to let us know you're still alive." Brandon's twin sister, Megan told me as the screen switched again.

"Is the coast clear yet?" Lucas asked sticking his head out of the bathroom door.

"Sure come on out." I told him as I turned my attention back to the TV.

"All right it's just me this time. I hope you liked the little video. Chad had his video camera at dinner tonight and I asked him to shoot a little for you. it wasn't suppose to be this whole big production but as long as it got a smile on your face, then my mission was accomplished. After this you can open today's letter. Tell Lucas to hold his horses' while you read and listen to the song. You're going to groan when you hear it. These are good songs and I'm not sorry if you don't like them. Have fun running on the beach and I'll talk to you later! I love you!" She finished as I smiled.

I turned off the DVD player and reached into my duffle bag for today's note. I took out the black note which she had written on with a silver sharpie.

_My dearest Troy,_

_Hi again! Ahh . . . you're not going to love this song but I love you. It's "My Everything" by 98 Degree. The reason I love it? Because you are my everything. You're everything I ever wanted in a guy and more. I love you!_

_Te Amo,_

_Gabi_

I pressed play on the CD player and threw my head back. I never had been a huge fan of boy bands but since I've started dating Gabi most of the songs we listened to where those of boy bands.

After listening to the song, I pushed myself off the bed and got ready to go run on the beach. I pulled my warm ups on and looked over at Lucas.

"Do you love me now?" Lucas asked as I threw him a glare.

"As much as that DVD cheered me up, I don't swing that way buddy." I said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Good because that would just be too weird." Lucas said as we both laughed while walking out the door.

* * *

**Feedback please!**


	4. Do You Believe in Magic?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters!**

* * *

**_July 21, 2010 2:00 pm_**

"Bolton you're phone's ringing!" Lucas' groggy voice yelled as I rolled over to pick it up.

We had 6 am practice then Lucas and I headed back to the dorms to get some much needed sleep.

"Hello?" I asked groggily as I picked up the phone not bothering to look at the ID.

"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry." Anna's frantic voice came over the line as I looked at the clock.

"I needed to get up anyways. What's up?" I asked as I leaned against my pillows.

"I was bored and decided to call you since I haven't talked to you in a while. Why are you sleeping, its 2 o'clock." She pointed out to me.

"We had 6 am practice then Lucas and I decided to come back to the dorm and sleep. So what's happening there?" I asked her as she sighed.

"Mom's with Megan at dance; dad and Brandon are playing ball in the backyard and I'm waiting for Jordan told come." Anna said as I grinned.

"That's cool. Anything else I need to know?" I asked her as I heard commotion in the background.

"Gabi's not good Troy. I've seen her couple of times and she looks sad." Anna told me as my smile faded.

"Thanks Anna. Did she come by last night? And will you try to keep her mind off me?" I asked her as she talked to someone.

"I wasn't here last night but dad said she came by and mom gave her something. And sure I'll keep an eye on her." Anna told me.

"Thank you Anna. Anyone else want to talk to me?" I asked as I heard the phone being shuffled.

"Hey Troy! What's up?" Brandon's excited voice came over the line as I laughed.

"Nothing much dude. Actually I just woke up. How's operation get the girl going?" I asked him as he laughed.

"It's currently stalled Troy. She's on vacation with her family but we're emailing back and forth. She gets back August 2nd. I'm going to need your help." Brandon told me as I laughed.

"All right dude I can do that. But first I've got a favor to ask of you." I told him.

"Name it older, wiser brother." Brandon said as I laughed into the phone.

"Sucking up will get you everything. Could you keep an eye on Gabi for me?" I asked him.

"I all ready am Troy. She was over here last night and she really misses you." Brandon told me.

"I know and that's why I moved her plane ticket up to the 27th of July instead of the 31st. I need you, Megan, and Anna to get Gabi out to the airport on that day. Check your emails because I sent you all her information." I told him.

"I'll check it but I've gotta go but I'll call you tomorrow." Brandon told me as I said my goodbyes.

I threw my cell phone on the table before reaching into my duffle bag. The note was written on deep red paper with a white marker.

_Troy,_

_Today's song is an oldie but a goodie. When we first started dating, you asked me if I believed in magic. At the time I didn't know what magic was so I said no. well in the four years we've been dating, you've taught me that magic really does exist. Being with you have proven to me that magic is real and I'm a lucky person because I get to experience it everyday with you by my side. I love you!_

_Te Amo,_

_Gabi_

I smiled as I pressed play on the CD player. The Loving Spoonful's "Do You Believe in Magic?" started to play as I relaxed against the pillow and thought about all the magical time I've shared with Gabi.

* * *

**Feedback please!**


	5. More Than That

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters!**

* * *

**_July 22, 2010 8:00 pm_**

I was walking down the hallway on my way to the dorm when I heard the distinct ringing of my phone. I picked it up without looking at the caller id and grinned.

"Hey baby doll what are you up to?" I asked her as I walked into the dorm.

"Nothing much. I'm about to go hang out with your family." She said as I grinned.

"That sounds like fun. Did you like the present that mom gave you?" I asked her as she giggled.

"I loved it. Where did you get it from?" She asked as I thought back to what I got her.

"My mom took it one night when we were slowing dancing on the porch. She gave it to me a week before I left so I had it blown up." I told her.

"Aww I love it. So what are your plans for tonight?" She asked as I laughed.

"I'm standing here making mac and cheese right now and I think Lucas and I are going to watch movies for the rest of the night. It's a very laid back night. What about you?" I asked her as I started to eat.

"I'm hanging with your family but other than that nothing. Did I tell you Anna, Brandon, Megan, and I are all hanging out on the 27th?" She asked as I thought back to our previous conversations.

"I don't think so but I think Anna or Brandon might have mentioned it." I told her grinning.

"Oh ok. Well now you know. How's camp going?" She asked as I laughed.

"Nice change in subject. It's kicking my butt but I'll live. Oh Lucas says hello." I said as he came into the room.

"Oh you poor baby. Tell Lucas I say hello." She said as I told Lucas and as she laughed.

"I did. All right babe I have to go but I love you." I told her as Lucas made gagging noises.

"I love you too and don't forget to open your note for today." Gabi said before we hung up.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked throwing my bowl into the sink and walking over to my duffle bag.

"I got several we could choose from so I figured we could each pick one." Lucas said as I looked at the selection.

"You can pick first and then I will." I told him opening the envelope and taking out the white piece of paper with red writing.

_Good day to you Troy!_

_Hope you're having a blast at camp! Today's song is another boy band but it's a good song! I promise this time. Don't roll your eyes at me. I love you more than anything in the world! You're my chocolate chip in my cookies (stop rolling your eyes at me!) I don't have to tell you how much I love you because you know. You've got the key to my heart. So today's song is "More than That" by the Backstreet Boys. _

_Te Amo,_

_Gabi_

I smiled as I read the note. I rolled my eyes when she had said it was another boy band. I placed the note with the others I had all ready read. I turned my attention to the movie Lucas had chosen, secretly wish the five days would go by quicker than anything in the world.

* * *

**Feedback please!**


	6. Home

**A/N: This is the longest chapter so far. Enjoy! Feedback please! I'm glad you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters!**

* * *

**_July 23, 2010 9:00 am_**

I rolled over and I noticed Lucas' bed was neatly made and he was missing from the room. I reached for my cell phone and dialed a familiar number. It rung a few times before she picked.

"What the hell do you want? It's 6 o'clock in the morning." She yelled as I laughed.

"I'm sorry baby. I forgot about the time difference. Good morning beautiful." I said as I put on a pair of my basketball shorts and walked to the window.

"Sorry about that. I must have fallen asleep with my phone in my hand last night because it scared the crap out of me. Is there a particular reason you called me so early in the morning?" She asked as I walked back to my bed.

"I guess I'm just a little homesick." I admitted to her as she sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry baby. And it probably doesn't help that it's Brandon and Megan's 16th birthdays today does it?" She asked as I shook my head.

"Not that doesn't help very much. I'll give them a call later." I told her sadly.

"Troy listen to me carefully. Go get the two notes for today and read them." She said as I grinned.

"Do I open both of them?" I asked as I got the two envelopes.

"If you want you can. I'll wait." She said as I ripped the first one open and took out the blue paper.

_Hey Troy! _

_We hope you're having an amazing time at camp. We know how bad you must feel since it's the first birthday of ours you've missed. That's why we're not celebrating today. We both agreed we want to celebrate our birthdays with your older brother present. We're going to wait until you come home to have the big blast. Kick some butt today and we'll talk to you later! _

_Love,_

_Megan and Brandon_

I smiled after reading that note. I didn't waste anytime before tearing into the other note. This was written on lime green paper with blue ink.

_Hi Troy!_

_I know you must feel crummy right now because you're not at home celebrating with Megan and Brandon. They don't want to celebrate without you here. So I figured a song about home might cheer you up a little. So today's song is "Home" by Michael Buble. Enjoy and call me when you finish reading this._

_Te Amo,_

_Gabi _

"I'm calling you." I told her as she giggled at my little joke.

"I see that. Did that help a little bit?" She asked me as I laughed at her.

"Oh yeah they helped a lot. Thank you." I told her placing the CD in the CD player.

"Good! All right I'm going back to bed. Don't forget to call your siblings. I love you." She said as I said the three words back to her before hanging up.

I looked at the clock that read 10:30. I grinned as I dialed another familiar number.

"Hello?" I heard a groggy voice answer the phone as I let my laugher ring over the phone.

"Good morning mom. Can I talk to either Brandon or megan?" I asked her.

"Sure just a minute. How's camp going?" Mom asked me as I sighed.

"It's kicking my butt I'm getting through it." I told her as I heard shuffling.

"Hello! It's too darn early to be on the phone mother!" I heard Megan complain.

"Happy Birthday little sister." I said as I heard Megan get excited over the phone.

"Oh My! What are you doing up? Aren't you suppose to be in a camp?" Megan asked as I laughed.

"I don't have practice until 2 so I'm making some phone calls." I told her as she laughed.

"Cool. What time is it there?" She asked as I craned my neck to look at the clock.

"It's 11 so I figured you and Brandon would be up by now." I told her as she laughed.

"Yeah right I was planning on sleeping in today." She said as I laughed.

"Well I just blew that one. Sorry girl! So what are you doing today?" I asked her as she sighed.

"I've got plans with friends. I wish you were going to be here." Megan said as I sighed.

"I wish I was going to be there too but I can't. we'll celebrate when I get back, I promise." I told her as she laughed.

"I can't wait. Do you want to talk to the birthday boy?" She asked as I noticed Lucas in the doorway.

"Sure put him on." I told her as I turned my attention to Lucas.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked me as I grinned at him.

"It's Megan and Brandon's birthdays today so I'm calling them." I told him as he nodded.

"Dude it's too darn early for you to be calling!" Brandon said once he got on the phone.

"Mom's standing there isn't she?" I asked with a laugh as Brandon joined me in laughing.

"You got it. So what are you up to?" Brandon asked me as I looked at the clock 11:30 perfect.

"Waiting for 2 o'clock to roll around. We have to work on drills and speed skills on the beach today." I told him.

"That sucks but at least you got to sleep in this morning." Brandon told me.

"I slept into 9 and then called Gabi who reminded me to call you and Megan so that's what I'm doing." I told him.

"Cool so I got this email from Sarah." Brandon started as I remembered that Sarah was the girl Brandon liked.

"What did Sarah want?" I asked as I jumped on my bed and relaxed against the pillows.

"She wants me to come over when she gets back." Brandon told me as I heard him fall.

"Dude are you all right and I think you should tell her how you feel." I told him as he laughed.

"I'm fine but how do I tell her that?" Brandon asked as he started to freak out.

"Stop freaking out and let me think about it for a while. We'll work on it when I get home." I told him as he sighed.

"All right but you'll help me won't you?" Brandon asked as I threw my head back and groaned.

"Yes Brandon I will help you. I promise. But today you need to go out with friends and celebrate your birthday. This will be the one birthday you'll remember always." I told him as he laughed.

"What did you do for your 16th birthday?" Brandon asked as I remembered back to mine.

"I got my license and then went out with Jason, Zeke, and Chad. We had a guys day out." I told him as he laughed.

"All right. I've gotta go or I'll be late for the movies. I'll talk to you later Troy." Brandon told me.

"Say goodbye to Megan for me and I'll talk to you guys later." I told him as he said his goodbyes.

Lucas shook his head as I got up and into the shower. Practice was a couple of hours away so I just relaxed and thought about today's song.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it so far! I've got most of it written all ready, so I should be updating later on today!**


	7. Wherever You Will Go

**A/N: This is the longest chapter so far. Enjoy! Feedback please! I'm glad you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters!**

* * *

**_July 24, 2010 10:00 am_**

I picked my head up from the bowl I was eating from when Lucas started to whistling a familiar tune.

"Was that yesterday's song?" I asked him immediately recognizing the Nickelback song "Photograph".

"Yeah it was. What was your song for yesterday?" Lucas asked me as I deposit the dirty bowl in the sink.

"Home by Michael Buble. She figured I would be homesick by then." I told them as she nodded his head.

"That's a good song. You got a package around 7 this morning." Lucas said pointing to the brown box on the counter.

"Who's it from?" I asked as I picked it up and jiggled it a little bit.

"Don't know. The address is different from the last one you got." Lucas said as I looked at the return address.

"It's from my family." I said tearing the tape back and throwing opening the flaps.

"You're the luckiest dude alive. You've got people sending you crap every other day." Lucas said as I looked at him.

"It's because they love me." I told him while I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So what did you get?" Lucas said as I pulled out a couple of things that were stuffed into the box.

"Packet of letters from my friends, a ring I asked my mom to send, and a letter from my siblings." I told him as his mouth dropped open.

"Back up the soul train. What kind of ring are we talking about?" Lucas asked me as I shot him a look.

"An engagement ring, if you must know. I'm going to ask Gabi to be my wife when she comes out." I said looking at him.

"Dude you're 21 years old." Lucas pointed out to me as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dude I'm almost 22 on October 18. Gabi and I have been dating for 4 years. We started going out the summer before our summer year." I pointed out to him.

"Ahh you got a point there. So how are you going to ask her?" Lucas asked as I smiled.

"I have no freaking idea. I haven't planned it out yet." I told him as he laughed.

"You better figure it out soon. She's coming out in 7 days." Lucas told me.

"Actually she's coming out in 3 days. I moved it up since she's missing me so much." I told him with a grin.

"Lucky SOB. Heather's coming out the 30th." Lucas told me.

I nodded my head as I reached into my duffle bag and pulled out today's note. I tore it open and pulled out the bright yellow paper with black writing.

_Hey buddy!_

_Only 7 more days until I can see you and give you as many kisses as I want. I love you! All right, moving onto today's song. You will actually love this song . . . I think! We spent many nights sitting on your porch listening to this song. I want you to know that no matter how far we're apart, I would go wherever you will go! _

_Te Amo,_

_Gabi_

I smiled as I pressed play and the Calling's "Wherever You Will Go" came on. I lay on the bed and remembered all the time Gabi and I had spent on the sitting on the swing on the front porch. I smiled at how many times we had gotten caught by my parents, siblings, or friends. It was always a game for us not to get caught but we ended up losing most of the time. I fell asleep thinking about all the times we had shared together.

* * *

**There you go! Enjoy and feedback please!**


	8. My Love Will Follow You

**A/N: Enjoy! Feedback please! I'm glad you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters!**

* * *

**_July 25, 2010 7:00pm_**

"Hello?" I asked out of breath after running up two flights of stairs and into my room.

"Troy? What's wrong?" Gabi's sweet voice came over the phone as I caught my breath and smiled.

"I just ran up two flights of stairs to answer the phone. That's after running the beach for an hour." I said as I poured myself a cup of milk.

"Aww poor baby. So besides running, how was the rest of your day?" She asked.

"Um . . . it was ok. Got up at 9, did some shopping for you guys, and then had team work outs. We came back for dinner and then I ran on the beach." I told her as she laughed.

"Sounds like fun! I hung out with the girls today and we rented movies before going out to dinner." Gabi told me proudly.

"That's good baby. I'm sitting here listening to the song for today." I told her.

"Did you read the note yet?" Gabi asked me as I laughed a little bit.

"Not yet but I'm getting it right now." I said ripping open the envelope and pulling out the purple paper with pink writing.

"TROY RYAN BOLTON! You cheated!" She yelled into the phone as I laughed.

"Sorry babe but I was curious about the song. I'm reading the note right now." I told her as I read over the words carefully.

_Poptart,_

_There's your new nickname. Like it or should I be more creative? We just came back from our recent date and a certain song was on the radio the entire time we were making out. It was "My Love Will Follow You" by Dierks Bentley (yes another country song, but get over it!). I picked this song because where ever you go, my love will follow you. you know this so I'll let you listen to the song!_

_Te Amo,_

_Strawberry_

"Strawberry and Poptart? Those are two of your most creative names." I said folding up the note and stuffing it back into my bag.

"Don't like them do you?" Gabi asked me as I laughed at her.

"Whatever happened to normal names like baby, sugar, babe, or honey?" I asked her.

"Those went right out the window. They're too boring." She told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh ok we'll come up with some good ones when you come here. Only 6 more days." I told her as she laughed.

"I'm all ready packed and my bag is sitting by the door." She told me as I laughed.

"Nice be looking for a package to be arriving tomorrow sometime." I said as she sighed.

"Oh is it a surprise by chance?" Gabi asked me as I grinned and threw my head back and laughed.

"It is indeed a surprise but I'm not going to tell you." I told her as I imagined her pouting.

"You're no fun! I love you babe." Gabi said as I laughed.

"Going back to the boring nicknames. I love you too babe." I said as she laughed.

I listened to Gabi talk about how much fun we would have when she came out to Florida the day after tomorrow. I loved listening to her talk about everything. I sat back and relaxed while she talked.

* * *

**There you guys go! Enjoy!**


	9. Bailamos

**A/N: Enjoy! Feedback please! I'm glad you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters!**

**

* * *

**

**_July 26, 2010 6:00am_**

"What are you doing now chocolate chip?" Gabi asked trying out a new nickname for me.

"I just went to get today's note from the dorm. Shouldn't you be in bed now?" I asked her lying back down in the quiet hallway.

"I'm in bed; I'm just not sleeping. Don't you have to be up in an hour?" She asked me.

"Scrimmage is at 8. Can I open this early?" I asked her.

"Sure go for it. I'll wait for you, my prince." Gabi told me as I slid a finger under the flap of the envelope.

"Gabriella Elizabeth don't you dare fall asleep on me." I warned my tired girlfriend.

"I won't. I just turned on the song for today." She said as I pulled out the orange paper.

_My #1 Wildcat,_

_Good morning/good afternoon depending on when you read this. All right think back to the last 8 songs. Those songs were boy bands, oldie but goodies, and country, correct? Well this one is coming from left field. It's Latin music. "Bailamos" by Enrique Igelsias is a great song. You've pushed me to try new things since we've been dating. You've pushed me to sing, dance, and even fall in love. So now I ask you the same question you've asked me so many times. Can I have this dance?_

_Te Amo,_

_Gabi_

"You may have all the dances for the rest of my life." I said repeating the same line she's said every time I asked her that question.

"Like the song choice?" She asked as I looked up at the nearing foot steps.

"Love the song choice but it seems like I've been found." I said which called her to laugh.

"Hi Coach! What are you doing up walking the halls at 6:30?" I asked the older man.

"I'm usually checking rooms and you were mysterious MIA from yours." Coach told me.

"Sorry but I didn't want to wake Lucas up." I told him as he shook his head at me.

"All right be on the bus at 7:30 Bolton. Have fun with your love fest." Coach told me as he headed back down the hall.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked turning my attention back to the phone conversation.

"You just got busted!" Gabi said while laughing her pretty little head off.

"Oh well it was worth it princess." I said as her laughter subsided.

"Good did you get the letters we sent you?" Gabi asked me.

"Yup I sure did. I called Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, and you after practice. So I hear there is a party being thrown in my honor?" I asked her as she giggled.

"It was supposed to be a surprise but yeah there's one in the work." She admitted.

"Aww I'm so loved. I love you baby." I said grinning.

"You better and I love you too." She said as I started to sing to her.

She joined in and we sat there in the quiet hallway singing to each other over the phone.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy it! Feedback please!**


	10. Because You Live

**A/N: Enjoy! Feedback please! I'm glad you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters!**

* * *

**_July 27, 2010 3:00pm_**

"Troy why the hell am I in the Orlando airport?" Gabi asked as soon as I picked up my phone.

"You just are. Where are you?" I asked her as I saw her standing with her back to me.

"By the baggage claim. Where are you?" She asked laughing as I snuck behind her.

"Right here my love." I whispered in her ear as she turned around in surprise.

"Oh My God! It's you!" She screamed as she threw her arms around my neck. She brought my lips to mine in a gentle kiss.

"Hm . . . I've missed you these past 9 days." I told her as she grinned at me.

"I can say the same. So this is what the big secrecy with your siblings was all about?" Gabi asked me.

"More or less. You and I were both lonely so I just moved your plane ticket up. I had Megan, Anna, and Brandon bring you to the airport." I said as she grinned.

"Enlisting the family, very sneaky and very nice." She said as I kissed her again.

"So what do you want do to now? Are you hungry or do you just want to go back to the dorm?" I asked her as I picked up her bag and started walking towards the car Lucas and I had rented.

"Let's go back to the dorm. Are you done for the night?" Gabi asked me.

"I was done at 12 so I'm all yours until 6 am tomorrow morning." I told her while placing her bag in the backseat.

"Good what do you want to do tonight?" Gabi asked as I got into the driver's seat of the car.

"I was thinking dinner and then a movie. And since you're here, I'll even let you pick it out." I told her with a grin.

"That's sounds perfect. Thank you Troy." She said while looking over at me.

"For what?" I asked as I started the drive back to the university.

"For bringing me out here early and for being you." She said with a grin.

"It's not a problem babe. I'm glad you like the surprise." I told her as she yawned.

"Hey Troy?" She asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice as I looked over at her.

"Yes darlin'?" I questioned as I focused my eyes back on the road that lay in front of us.

"What about Lucas?" She asked as I grinned over at him.

"What about him babe?" I questioned as she started to chew on her lip.

"Is he still your roommate now that I'm here or no?" She asked as I pulled into the dorm parking lot.

"He moved into another room. We've got the room to ourselves." I told her grinning as I opened my door.

"This is it?" She asked with wide eyes as she looked at the building.

"For the past 9 days this is my home, babe." I said grabbing her bag and leading her inside.

We walked up the two flights of stairs until we reached the hall that led to my room. I grabbed her hand as we got closer to the room. I threw open the door and led her inside. She laughed as she looked around the room at what I had taped on the wall.

"Where did you get all these pictures?" Gabi asked me as she looked at all the pictures of the two of us.

"In that packet of letters I got from you guys, there was an envelope in the bottom and all these pictures were in there." I said as she continued to look at the pictures.

"Got to love all of our friends. Have you opened up today's note?" She asked as I grinned.

"Not yet. I was up at 6 this morning, got back at 12, and then left for the airport." I explained as she nodded.

"You can do it now. It'll kill time before dinner." She said taking a seat on my bed.

I reached into my duffle bag and grabbed the envelope. I tore it open and pulled out the sage colored paper. I looked at Gabi's grin before reading the words on the paper.

_Buttercup,_

_The names, I hope, are making you smile after your workouts! I love you! Today's song is one of your favorites, I think. You sing this to me whenever I'm sad. The song is "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney. You make me believe in myself when no on else would. You help me carry on when I feel tired and don't want to continue. You have the power to make me forget where I am and just focus on who I am when I'm with you. Because you live, I live._

_Te Amo,_

_Gabi_

I looked up and saw her grinning face. I reached over and took her face in my hand. I brought our faces together in a very simple kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and just enjoyed the fact that she was sitting right beside me.

* * *

**There you go! Enjoy and Feedback please!**


	11. There You'll Be

**A/N: Enjoy! Feedback please! I'm glad you guys like this! Here's the chapter you'll been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters!**

* * *

**_July 28, 2010 12:00pm_**

I shut the door quietly as I walked into the room where my beautiful girlfriend was sleeping peacefully. Gabi was curled up sound asleep with a slight smile on her face as I stood at the end of the bed and watched her. I reached into my duffle bag and grabbed today's note. I ripped open the envelope and grabbed the green paper with blue writing on it.

_My Dear Boyfriend,_

_Hi! I'm currently sitting here in your room watching you sleep. Your mom told me to come wake you up but I don't have the heart to do it. You look so peaceful and too cute! I love you! Ok today's song is a weird choice but it fits us. It's a break up song but I love the chorus. No matter where we'll be, nor how many miles separate us, there you'll be. You have a piece of my heart no one else has access to but you. Today's song is "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill._

_Te Amo,_

_Gabi_

I shook my head as I continued to watch Gabi sleep. She moved quietly as I walked over to the bed and carefully lay down next to her. I ran my hand through her hair as her eyes flew open.

"Well hello there. I never heard you get up this morning." She said with grogginess in her voice.

"I'm quiet like that. You were snoring your pretty little head off this morning when I left." I told her as her eyes flew up to meet mine.

"I for one do not snore!" Gabi said getting all defensive.

"Ok whatever you say babe. So I read your note for today." I started as she grinned.

"You did? What did you think of the song?" She asked as I grinneda t her.

"You're right it is a break up song and I love it." I told her as I leaned over and kissed her.

"I know but I figured I would be off the hook because of the chorus." She said as I shook my head at her.

"I guess I could let you off just this once." I told her with a smile on my face.

We were both lost in our own thoughts for a minute before I looked at my grinning girlfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her as she sighed in reply.

"I'm thinking about the future. Mine and yours." She said as I leaned down and kissed her hand which was lying on top of mine.

"And what does the future hold?" I asked her as she shook her head at me.

"You're going to think it's silly." She said as I pushed myself off the bed.

"No I won't babe. Tell me." I said digging through my duffle bag and grabbing the thing I was looking for.

"All right I guess I could tell you. No making fun of me, all right?" She asked pointing a finger at me.

"I won't now tell me." I said lying back on the bed beside her.

"I see us getting married. You owning your own restaurant and I working at the high school. I see us having 3 or 4 kids running around the yard. And I see us growing old together." She said as I smiled.

"There's only one problem with that." I told her as she looked up at me.

"What's that?" She asked as I took her hand in mine.

"We need to get you engaged first." I said looking at her.

"Well before we get me engaged, you have to buy a ring first." She said as I grinned.

"Marry me?" I asked her handing her the velvet box my mom had sent me.

"What?" Gabi asked sitting up and looking at me with a grin on her face.

"I asked you to marry me. I know we're both only 21 but there's no other girl I want to spend the rest of my life with other than you Gabriella Elizabeth Montez. You're the one I want to have children with and the one I want to grow old with. Now I ask you again, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" I asked her as she grinned.

"Yes Troy Ryan Bolton, I will make you the happiest man alive and marry you." She said as I leaned in to kiss her.

I placed the ring on her finger as she looked it over. I smiled when she brought my lips to her.

"I love the ring. It's not too big. It's a good size. So how long have you had the ring?" Gabi asked me as I grinned.

"I bought it right after our one year anniversary." I told her.

"You've had the ring for 3 years? Are you crazy?" Gabi asked with a laugh.

"Crazy for you babe. I knew I was going to marry you after our first date." I told her.

"Me too babe. Me too." She said as she scooted over to where I was sitting.

She placed her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her. She started to hum as I kissed her neck. I yawned from the tiredness of getting up at 6. I laid down as Gabi laid next to me. I fell asleep listening to her breathing and the reality she was going to marry me.

* * *

**Are you guys happy now? I hope so! This was my favorite chapter to write! **

**Enjoy and feedback please!**


	12. Margaritaville

**A/N: Enjoy! Feedback please! I'm glad you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters!**

* * *

**_July 29, 2010 5:30am_**

"Come on Troy! Let's go!" Gabi said as I rolled over and looked at her grinning face.

"It's my one morning I don't have to get up at the crack of dawn and you want me to get up for you? You're crazy woman!" I said rolling over.

"If you love me, then you will get up. Please? I want to show you something." Gabi said as I pushed myself up to a sitting position.

"Happy now?" I asked her as she walked over, kissed my lips, and then grinned.

"Ecstatic! Get dress; we have to hurry." She told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Any particular dress code?" I asked as I stood up and stretched my back out.

"You can wear what you normally wear to basketball." She said as I grabbed a pair of mesh shorts and a t-shirt.

I shoved my feet into my flip flops before following Gabi to the door. She walked down to the beach as I followed her. She sat in the cool beach pulling me to sit down next to her.

"Ok I'm wide eye bushy tail. What are we doing here?" I asked as she giggled in response.

"We're going to watch the sun rise. And then you can open your note and listen to the song." She said as I wrapped my arms around her as the sky became lighter with color.

We sat there in silence and watched the sun slowly rise. She waited until the sun was completely up before looking at me.

"I had to redo the last few but here's the one for today." She said handing me a familiar envelope.

I tore it open and pulled out the light pink paper and unfolded today's note.

_Wildcat, _

_Wow! Old nicknames die hard! Haha! You're still my #1 Wildcat even though you don't play for East High anymore. You're an amazing person and I'm glad I'm your girlfriend. Remember a few years ago, when we got into a huge fight? Do you remember how you got me to forgive you? Well in case you forgot, I'll remind you. When we first started dating, we played 20 questions. One of those questions was "Favorite Song of All Time". I told you "Margaritaville" by Jimmy Buffet. Well you remembered and you sang it to me. I could not talk to you after that. So today's song is "Margaritaville" by Jimmy Buffet just because you sang it to me a couple of years ago when I wouldn't talk to you. I love you!_

_Te Amo,_

_Gabi_

"Good song." I said folding the note back up and shoving it into the envelope.

"I know. I can't believe you remember that from so many years ago when I first told you about the song." Gabi said as I smiled.

"I had to talk to you so I thought if I sang it, you would talk to me. And it worked." I said with a grin on my face.

"It sure did. So what are today's plans?" She asked as I leaned over and kissed her nose.

"I've got scrimmage at 9 and then I'll be done by 12. Then I was thinking we could go shopping or something." I said as she smiled.

"That sounds good. Basketball still kicking your butt?" She asked as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Now that I'm in a rhythm, not so much but you know what?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"What?" She asked in a whisper as if I was going to tell her the world's biggest secret.

"I love you more than basketball, any day and hands down." I told her with a grin.

"That's a very good thing darlin'." Gabi told me as I leaned in to kiss her.

We stayed at the beach until 8:30 before going to get breakfast. We ate with the team before we had to leave. I left Gabi in the lobby of the dorm before running to the bus with the team.

* * *

**There you go! Feedback please!**


	13. Learning To Fly

**A/N: Enjoy! Feedback please! I'm glad you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters!**

* * *

**_July 30, 2010 4:00 pm_**

I pushed open the door to the dorm while listening to her talk to someone. I listened to her laugh before talking again.

"Ann I haven't seen him since he left at 10am. The coach is being harder on him since the camp is almost over." Gabi said to my sister.

I listened a few more minutes before making my presence known to Gabi.

"Speaking of the MIA, he's here now. All right I'll tell him. Bye Anna." She said hanging up the phone and walking over to where I was standing.

"What did Anna want?" I asked taking off my sweat covered shirt and throwing it in the bathroom.

"She's mad that you haven't called them in a while. She was calling to harass you." Gabi said as I leaned over and kissed her.

"Oh fun. I'll call them later. What did you do today?" I asked her as I put a clean shirt on.

"Did some shopping and hung out with Heather. You didn't tell me she was coming, Troy." Gabi said as I looked at her.

"I'm sorry. It slipped my mind. So what are we doing tonight?" I asked her.

"We're going out with Lucas and Heather tonight. But first you missed your note since you were late this morning." Gabi told me.

"It wasn't my fault I was late. I think it was the gorgeous girl sitting in front of me, fault." I said as her eyes flew up to meet mine.

"My fault? Who was the one asking all the questions?" Gabi asked me as I shook my head at her.

I reached into my duffle bag and grabbed today's note. I ripped it open and took out the magenta colored paper.

_Sweetie,_

_Camp's over in 2 days! You excited? I bet you're looking forward to going home, hanging out with our friends, and sleeping in your own bed. Today's song is amazing or so you declared. We were on a date a couple of weeks ago and this song came over the radio. Today's song is "Learning To Fly" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. By being with you the past 4 years, I've learned so much. You've taught me to sing, dance, believe in myself, and most importantly how to love. I can't wait for you to teach me more things! I love you._

_Te Amo,_

_  
Gabi_

"I love you too. And I'm planning on teaching you many more things." I told her smiling.

"Good now how about teaching me something new?" She asked as I thought about it for a minute.

I leaned down and captured her in a kiss. She moaned as I deepened the kiss.

"You know you're a pretty good teacher. Mind showing me that again?" Gabi asked as I grinned.

"Gladly." I told her as I leaned over and captured her in another kiss.

We made out until it was time to meet Lucas and Heather. We went to a little Mexican restaurant that was down the street from the University. We broke and told them that we were engaged. We swore them to secrecy because our families and friends didn't even know yet.

After dinner Gabi and I went back to the dorm. We popped in "The Notebook". I sighed as I watched it, knowing that Gabi was mine for the rest of my life.

* * *

**There you go! Enjoy! Feedback please! If you have any ideas for this story, please let me know and I'll use them if possible!**


	14. Something Like You

**A/N: Enjoy! Feedback please! I'm glad you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters!**

**

* * *

July 31, 2010 7:45 am**

"Happy last day of camp sweetie!" Gabi said while jumping on the bed.

"Have you been eating sugar all ready? It's 7:45 in the morning. No person should be that hyper this early in the morning." I said shaking my head.

"Well I'm hyper buddy. You're just going to have to deal with it. You're a lucky guy today." Gabi told me as I looked at her.

"Why am I a lucky guy?" I asked her as she grinned at me.

"You get two notes today." She said handing me a black and white envelope. I tore it open and took out the navy blue paper.

_Hi Troy!_

_Happy last day of camp! Today's song is "Something Like You" by 'NSYNC. Quit rolling your eyes at the choice. Listen to the song while I explain why I picked this particular song. I picked it because I have to pinch myself every now and then and realize I'm with you. I still, to this day, can't believe I'm dating or even engaged to you. Have a great last day!_

_Te Amo,_

_Gabi_

"Ok so where's the second envelope at?" I asked her with excitement in my eyes.

"You have to go to camp first and then you'll get the second envelope." She said as I pouted.

"You will love the second one I promise." She said as I got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"All right I'll be back later. I love you." I told her as she grinned widely at me.

"I love you too honey." She said pushing me out the door and into the hallway.

**_2:00 pm_**

"Gabi where are you?" I called opening the door to the dorm and walking in.

I noticed her bag and mine sitting by the door full packed. She came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Oh good you're here." Gabi said walking over to the bed as I followed her.

"What are our bags doing by the door?" I asked her as she motioned me to sit on the bed.

"Read this first and then I'll explain." She said handing me another envelope.

I tore the envelope and took out a plain white piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Troy,_

_You're probably wondering why you get two notes today. Well this one contains a surprise. You can't ask any questions until we arrive at the first destination. Noticed I said first. There are two. Now put the note with the rest and we'll go. Don't forget your bag!_

_Love,_

_Gabi_

I looked at her with confusion written all over my face. She just laughed as she grabbed her book bag and duffle bag. I grabbed my bags and followed her out the door. We walked downstairs to the car as I got in the passengers' side. She got into the drivers.

She started to drive as I looked out the windows. I noticed the familiar scenery as we headed towards the airport. She grinned at me as she parked the car and got out.

"You can ask only one question." Gabi said as we walked towards the entrance of the airport.

"What are we doing here?" I asked her as she grinned widely at me.

"We're going somewhere far, far away from here." She said as I shook my head at her.

"You could never give me a straight answer could you?" I asked her as we checked into our gate.

"No I never could." She said as the attendant handed Gabi our tickets, which Gabi insisted on holding the entire way.

We sat at our gate until our flight was called. We handed our tickets to the attendant and headed towards the plane.

"Thank you for you doing this." I said looking over at Gabi's happy face.

"You're most welcome. I got the ok from your coach to take you early from the camp." Gabi told me as I leaned back into the seat of the plane.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I asked her as she held onto my hand.

"I have a pretty good idea. You've down these last couple of days so I figured a surprise might cheer you up." Gabi told me as I smiled.

"It did and thank you again." I said leaning over and placing a small kiss on her cheek.

_**2:00 pm (Albuquerque time)**_

We just landed and Gabi is dragging me to where her mom parked her car. I laughed at her as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Come on slow poke." Gabi yelled as I continued to laugh at her.

"Where are we going in such a hurry?" I asked her as I threw all the luggage into the trunk of her small car.

"Megan does have a dance recital does she not?" Gabi asked me as my eyes went wide.

"I completely forgot about that. Let's hit the road, Gabs." I said hopping into the car as she got into the passengers' side.

We drove through the familiar streets of Albuquerque. I smiled happily as we drove through my parents' neighborhood. We continued on until we reached the theatre where the recital was going to take place.

We parked the car and headed inside. I saw Anna and Brandon but not my parents. Gabi and I watched them climb to the balcony as we chose seats on the ground level of the theatre.

The lights flickered as the recital started. Gabi and I held hands as we watched Megan dance her heart out to Bette Midler's "Wind Beneath My Wings". She danced solo to "Get Out of My Dream" by Billy Ocean, a personal favorite of mine. Megan then did another dance to "American Girl" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. And before we knew it, the recital was over.

"Let's go see them." I said looking at Gabi with excitement in my eyes and voice. All she could do was laugh at me.

We walked out of the theatre and over to where Anna, Megan, Brandon, and my parents all stood. I walked up behind Megan and placed my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" I whispered as she turned around with a big grin on her face.

"OMG! What are you doing here?" She asked catching the attention of the rest of the family.

"I'm here to see you dance." I told her while rolling my eyes as her question.

"No I mean what are you doing here in New Mexico? You're supposed to be in Florida until tomorrow night." Anna said looking at me.

"It was all Gabi. She talked to coach and asked him to let me go early. Now we're here with you guys." I said with a grin on my face.

"It's good to have you back home, son." Dad said clapping me on the back.

"Well it's good to be home. Are you ready to launch the operation, Brandon?" I asked my younger brother.

"Ready as I'll ever be. She comes home day after tomorrow." Brandon told me as I nodded.

"Perfect timing. And how are Jordan and Ryan doing?" I asked my sisters about their boyfriends.

"They're fine Troy. Quit worrying. Now how was camp?" Megan asked me as I grinned.

"I'm your older brother; it's my duty to worry about you guys. Let's go home and I'll tell you all about camp." I said as we walked towards the car.

Gabi, Anna, Brandon, and I all piled into the car while Megan went with mom and dad since she had to go get all her dance stuff. I started the car and headed towards my parents' home. I listened to Gabi and Anna catch up on what had been going on while Brandon sang along to the radio.

I pulled into the driveway as everyone piled out of the car. I sighed as I got up and looked at the old house.

"What are you thinking about?" Gabi whispered coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I'm thinking about all the memories we've shared here." I told her grinning.

"All the slow dances on the porch, all the serious talks on the swing, and all the goodbye kisses we shared." Gabi said as I leaned over and kissed her sweet lips.

"We've got one more to add." I said as I grabbed her left hand and started towards the house.

"Oh really? What memory will that be?" Gabi asked as I looked at her.

"Telling everyone we're engaged." I whispered as my parents pulled into the driveway.

"Oh I temporary forgot about that." Gabi said as I grinned at her.

"Well I'm thinking of telling the family today and our friends later." I told her.

"Let me call mom and then we'll tell them." She said walking into the house as I followed her.

We no sooner called Jessica, Gabi's mom did she walked through the door and sat with us in the living room.

"Oh calling both parents in. What did you two do?" Brandon asked as Gabi and I both laughed.

"We didn't do anything. We just have some news to share." Gabi started as the mothers eyed us.

"What kind of news are we talking about?" Mom asked us as we both grinned.

"On July 28th, I asked Gabi to marry me." I started as Gabi finished.

"And I said yes." Gabi finished as the mothers grinned widely at us.

"Congratulations you two! Have you set a date?" mom and Jessica asked Gabi and I.

"Becky, Nicole let the two breathe. They just told us the news. Let them calm down a little." Dad told the mothers as Gabi and I shot him a look of thanks.

"Actually we did decide on a date." I started as I looked over at Gabi.

"We decided on July 28, 2012. We'll both be out of college by that time. We want to get married here instead of California." Gabi explained as I looked over at my three younger siblings.

"What do you guys think?" I asked looking over at Megan, Anna, and Brandon.

"It's about time you two. You've been dating since you were my age. Congratulations." Anna said coming over to give me and Gabi a hug.

"Dude you're going to be a married man. But you got the best girl possible." Brandon said as I looked at Megan.

"Are you ok, Megan?" I asked looking at my youngest sister.

She just turned around and ran up the stairs. I looked at Gabi after I heard the door slam. She nodded her head as I ran up the stairs. I knocked on Megan's door as I heard a faint 'go away' come from inside the room. I slowly pushed open the door and walked quietly over to the bed where Megan laid crying.

"Hey you. What's wrong?" I asked Megan while sitting on the bed and rubbing her back soothingly.

"You would just laugh." She said picking her tear stained face up and looking at me.

"Megan have I ever laughed at anything you've ever said?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"No but why I'm crying is stupid." Megan told me as I reached over and hugged her.

"Just tell me what's wrong." I tried again as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"You're going to get married, open your restaurant, and move away. We're not going to see you and Gabi very much." She said as I understood where she was coming from.

"That's not true. The only place I want to open a restaurant is right here in Albuquerque. Gabi and I have all ready talked and we want to raise our children here and eventually send them off to East High. We want to be near our families. We have no immediate plans to move." I explained to Megan.

"But you're so far away right now." Megan said as I looked at her.

"I'm home for the rest of the summer. Sure in September I'll be back in California but I'll se back in December, March, and May." I said as she smiled.

"It is still open that Anna, Brandon, and I can come out to visit you and Gabi?" Megan asked me as I grinned.

"It's open any time you want to come out. You can always come watch me play ball." I told her as she smiled.

"Thank you Troy for everything." She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Not a problem Megan. It's what big brothers are here for." I said pushing myself off the bed.

I walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly. I stood out in that hall for a few minutes, just watching Megan in her room. It seemed like yesterday that her and Brandon had been born. I pushed myself off the wall and walked downstairs to join the others.

"Is she all right, Troy?" Dad asked me as I sat down next to Gabi on the couch.

"She will be now. She was just worried that she wouldn't see us anymore." I explained as Anna and Brandon looked at me.

"You're going to live in Albuquerque, aren't you?" Anna asked me as I grinned.

"Gabi and I have talked about it. We want to raise our kids here. We don't want to be anywhere else, but here. We want to send our kids to the same school we fell in love in. And this is the only place I want to open the restaurant. Sorry but you're not getting rid of me that quickly." I said looking towards the stairs where Megan was coming down slowly.

"We don't' want to get rid of you that quick. It's been too quiet here for the past two weeks." Anna told me.

"Are you saying I'm a loud mouth?" I asked them as they all got grin on their faces.

"That's exactly what we're saying. But you bring a livelihood into the house while you're here." Brandon told me.

"Thanks you guys." I said settling back into the sofa with my arm around Gabi.

The rest of the afternoon we relaxed and I told them all about camp.

* * *

That's the longest chapter of the series! Enjoy! 

Feedback is loved by the writer! (hint hint!)


	15. The Start of Something New

**A/N: Enjoy! Feedback please! I'm glad you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters!**

* * *

**_August 1st, 2010 6:00 pm_**

"Well I see Albuquerque's prodigal son has finally returned." Chad said as Gabi and I walked over to where our friends had gathered.

"Yeah I'm back for the remainder of the summer. Did you miss me?" I asked him as I engulfed him in a man hug.

"Oh yeah; tons. Gabi happy to finally have you home?" Chad asked me as I looked over at her talking with Taylor and Kelsi.

"She's been out in Florida with me since the 27th. We flew home for Megan's recital yesterday." I explained as Taylor's eyes flew to mine.

"Then it was you I saw yesterday. I pointed you out to Kelsi but she said it couldn't be you since you were in Florida. You little sneak." Taylor told me as I held my hands up in innocence.

"It wasn't me. Gabi set it up. We weren't supposed to come home until today." I explained as our friends looked us over.

"Both of you are hiding something." Sharpay said while pointing a finger at Gabi and me.

"We aren't hiding anything from you guys. I promise." Gabi said while holding her hands up and grinning at our friends.

"You are lying through your teeth Gabriella." Kelsi teased as she looked over at me.

"I'm not lying to you guys. Troy are we hiding anything?" Gabi asked turning our friends' attention to me.

"Um . . . not that I know of." I told our friends with a grin that Chad, Zeke, and Jason all picked up on immediately.

"He's lying just like his girlfriend. They're hiding something." Jason pointed out.

"Name one thing we would hide from you guys." I asked with a sly grin.

"Marriage, engagement, or pregnancy." Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay all threw out as I laughed.

"No to marriage or pregnancy." Gabi said quickly as our friends eyed us evilly.

"Notice she said nothing about engagement." Zeke said as Gabi and I eyed each other.

"Troy you've been my best friend since we've been in diapers. Almost 22 years now. Now I want you to be honest with me. Did you ask Gabi to marry you?" Chad asked me as I looked over at my grinning fiancée. She nodded her head as I took a deep breathe.

"Yes." I said simply as I watched our friends' eyes go wide.

"Yes what?" Ryan asked as I looked over at Gabi and we both shared a laugh.

"Yes I asked Gabi to marry me and she said yes." I said as our friends flocked around us.

The next few minutes were spent by Gabi and I surrounded by our friends who were shouting out their congratulations. The smiles never left mine or Gabi's faces.

"So how did he do it?" Taylor pumped Gabi for information as my eyes went wide.

"Why do you need to know that?" Chad asked her as her grin became more evident.

"To see if it was romantic or not. And maybe you'll get an idea for when you propose to me." Taylor said as the girls laughed.

"July 28th he had practice at 6 am and then came back to the dorm where I was still sleeping. He lay on the bed and we started to talk. He asked me what I was thinking and I said I was thinking about the future. Troy, being the person he is, asked what I saw for the future. I told him that I saw us married, having a houseful of kids, and me working at the hospital while he owned his own restaurant. And then he pulled out the ring and asked me. I looked at him with confusion on my face and then he explained that I was the only girl he could see himself being with the rest of his life. So I said yes." Gabi finished as the girls had grins on their faces.

"That's a cute way to ask a girl to marry you. Well done Troy." Kelsi pointed out as the rest of the girls quickly agreed while the guys rolled their eyes.

"I don't see any of you guys asking your girlfriends the question. When you do, we'll talk. And besides, it was a spur of the moment type of deal." I explained as Gabi leaned over and kissed me.

"He did a great job. Leave him alone." Gabi said looking at the four unengaged guys.

"We always knew you two would be the first to be engaged from our little group." Sharpay said as the rest of the group quickly agreed.

"Really? How did you guys know?" I asked with shock written on my face.

"You two have the type of love everybody wishes for. When everyone looks at you two, they don't even have to hear your names; they just know you two are in love. There's just something about how you two act, that let's people know you two are in love." Taylor told us as we both grinned.

"I never realized that. I can't imagine my life without him. I've gotten so use to living with him in the apartment, that when he left, a piece of me was missing. I missed him so much while he was in Florida." Gabi explained.

"I was the same way the entire time in Florida. The only thing that got me through was her daily phone calls, no matter what time she called." I told our friends.

"She was a mess man but I'm glad you two are engaged. There are not two people in the entire world that go together like you two." Chad said with seriousness laced in his voice.

"Alert the press! Chad Danforth had a serious moment." Gabi announced which earned her a slap on the wrist by Chad.

"I can be serious every now and then. I'm not always the big goof ball." Chad defended himself.

"I know you can but I wanted to point it out to all of our friends." Gabi said with a grin.

"You and Troy are going to have a wonderful life together with lots of laughter, memories, and children." Chad told her.

"I don't know about Troy but I'm not going to be constantly popping kids out right and left. The most I'll have is 5." Gabi told them.

"Aww come on hon. I was thinking more like 13." I said as Gabi's eyes went wide.

"That is children and animals correct, love?" Gabi asked me as I shook my head.

"no hon that's children. I want to have enough Bolton children to have our own basketball team." I told her as her eyes went wide.

"I don't think so babe. If you want that many kids, you better start looking for a new fiancée. I'm not going to be pregnant that many times." Gabi told me as our friends laughed.

"I wouldn't do that to you babe. If you want 5, then we'll have 5." I told her.

"We'll see how I do after the first on." She told me as I grinned.

The rest of the night was spent talking about what the future held for everyone. We also got caught up on what was happening in our individual lives.

* * *

**There you guys go! I'm back and I'm not going on any more vacations! **

**Feedback is greatly appreciated! Please make me happy and you'll get more chapters!**


	16. If Walls Could Talk

**A/N: Enjoy! Feedback please! I'm glad you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters!**

**August 2nd, 2010 3:00 pm**

"Remember if you stick to the plan you should have a girlfriend in a couple of days." I coached Brandon.

"Are you sure this will work?" Brandon asked as I looked at him with a grin on my face.

"I'm positive this will work. This is how Chad got Taylor." I told my brother as he rolled his big brown eyes.

"Think about what you just said, Troy." Brandon told me as I threw him a look.

"Do you want my help or no?" I asked him as his grin got wider.

"Ok I'll quit with the jokes. I just have one other question." Brandon said as I looked at him.

"What's that?" I asked him as he looked at me with his still famous Bolton grin.

"How did you get Gabi to fall for you?" Brandon asked me as I looked at him.

"I've told you countless times. You all ready know the story." I told him.

"You have not. You've given me the abbreviated version." Brandon told me.

"You really want to know?" I asked him as he nodded his head excitedly.

"Well it was the summer before our senior year." I started as the memory over took me.

_"Gabi I need to talk to you." I said as I link my arms with hers._

_"Sure Troy. What's so important that you have to come over here at 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning? And why did you climb my balcony again; you could have just used the front door." She giggled as I smiled nervously._

_"I've actually been lying to you the past couple of months." I started as her eyes flew up._

_"What do you mean you've been lying?" Gabi asked me as hurt flashed in her eyes._

_"You know how I always say that we're the best of friend?" I asked her as she looked at me._

_"Yeah what about that?" She asked her voice gently breaking my heart with each passing second._

_"I don't like you as a friend . . ." I started as she cut me off._

_"Troy if you don't want to be friends, why don't you come out and say it?" She asked as I looked at her._

_"I can't be your friend because I love you more than that." I told her as she looked at me._

_"You love me?" She asked her voice full of surprise._

_"I've loved you since I saw you at the ski lodge on New Years. I kept lying to myself about it because I couldn't stand to loose your friendship." I told her._

_"You wanna know a secret?" Gabi asked me as I looked up into her chocolate brown eyes._

_"What's that?" I asked her as she giggled in response._

_"I've loved you just as long. I was afraid to say it out loud because I didn't want to lose your friendship either." She said as I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding._

_"You love me and I love you. Where does that leave us?" I asked her as she let out her sweet giggle again._

_"I would say that leaves us right here." She said as she placed her arms around my shoulders and leaned in to kiss me._

"And that's how Gabi and I got together." I told him as he grinned.

"You're a smooth one Troy. You've got mad skills both on and off the court." Brandon told me.

"Are you all set for this plan to be put into action?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"What do I do again?" Brandon asked me as I shook my head.

"You are worse than Chad. Go to her house and ask her out for lunch and while you're there tell her how you feel. You're going to be straight forward and no beating around the bush." I told him with a grin.

"All right I think I can, I think I can." Brandon said while I laughed at him.

"When did you become the little engine that could?" Megan asked as she and Anna came into the living room.

"I'm prepping to go talk to Sarah." Brandon said looking at the two older girls.

"Oh quick advice. Don't talk too much about yourself and make sure your breathe smells all right." Anna said as I looked on.

"Get her flowers and hold her hand if you're walking." Megan quickly added.

"You guys are acting like this is my first date." Brandon complained.

"Well technically it is." Anna pointed out as Brandon's eyes flew to Anna's.

"It is not. I've gone on plenty of dates with Bailey." Brandon said quickly defending himself.

"He's got a point there, girls." I pointed out to my younger sisters.

"But did you like Bailey like you like Sarah?" Megan asked her brother.

"No Megan I defiantly like Sarah more than Bailey." Brandon said as grin crept onto his face.

"Good that's why you need to act like the man we know you can be. After she's your girlfriend you can go back to your old ways." I said as Brandon laughed. I noticed Gabi standing in the doorway with a grin on her face.

"Somebody just got busted!" The girls sang as I whipped my head around to glare at them.

"All right now would be the perfect time for me to leave." Brandon said while he stood up.

"Good lucky buddy and don't do anything I wouldn't." I told him as he grinned at me.

"I won't. Gabi don't go too hard on him." Brandon said as Gabi laughed at his comment.

"Hi honey! How much of that conversation did you hear?" I asked Gabi as she came into the room.

"I heard what you were telling Brandon about how you can go back to your old ways." Gabi told me as my famous Bolton smile came onto my face.

"I was trying to calm his nerves a little. He's worried that Sarah won't like him the same way he likes her." I explained.

"All right I get it. So what do you want to do now that operation get the girl is under way?" Gabi asked me.

"Well they're going to Applebee's for lunch and I was thinking you and I would just happen to show up." I told her as she grinned.

"I love your mind. Let's go." Gabi told me as I grabbed the truck keys and led her out the door.

**The song title is "If Walls Could Talk" by Celine Dion.**

**Feedback would be fabolous! I don't know how many more chapters there's going to be. I know I'm going to fit the wedding into here. **


	17. Because You Loved Me

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I would be a rich person if I did. **

**_October 9th, 2010 4:00 pm_**

I sighed tiredly as I threw myself on the comfortable couch. It was a tired day and I was ready for it to end. I listened to the quietness and hoping Troy would be home soon.

"Honey I'm home!" Troy said as he threw open the door and appeared in the living room a few minutes later.

"Hi honey. I take it your day was great?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"It was ok. How was your day?" Troy asked me as I rolled my eyes and yawned.

"It was tiring. It was long." I told him as he took a seat beside me and took my foot in his hands.

"My poor baby. What do you want to do tonight?" Troy asked me as I looked over at him.

"I was thinking of some wedding plans and then a nice evening at home with you." I said as I threw my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his.

"Hm . . . I think that can be arranged, love." Troy said as I smiled and kissed him again.

We sat there and made out until Troy stomach rumbled. I smiled as I pulled back.

"What are you hungry for babe?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"Um . . . whatever you're up to making." Troy told me as I pushed myself off the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

I got out a griddle from the cupboard then grabbed the butter, cheese, and bread. I quickly made up two cheese sandwiches before throwing them on the griddle. I grabbed a bag of Bar-b-que Chips and scattered a few on the two plates I had placed on the counter.

"What are you making?" Troy asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Grilled cheese and chips. I figured it would be the easiest thing ever." I told him as he nodded.

"Sounds good. I'm going to changed and then we'll eat, all right?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"Sure these have a few more minutes and then they'll be ready." I told him as he headed up the stairs.

I continued to clean up the kitchen a little while I waited for the sandwiches to finish. I heard Troy come back downstairs before I took the sandwiches off the griddle.

"It looks good babe." Troy said as I smiled in thanks.

We sat down at the table and quietly ate. We didn't talk; we were too caught up in our own thoughts. Troy took my plate after I was done with it.

"So where do we start?" I asked flipping through the huge binder of stuff Troy and I had been accumulating.

"Well I think we should start here." Troy said handing me a red envelope.

"What's this?" I asked him as he smiled and rolled his eyes at me.

"Why don't you open it up and find out." Troy suggested as I smiled at him.

I tore open the envelope and pulled out a red piece of paper. A black pen note was scribbled on the red paper.

_Gabi, _

_I know that this wedding stuff has stressed you to no point. So for you not to stress anymore, I've booked a couple of things without you knowing. The church we wanted is all ready booked for the time we wanted. The hall we wanted is all taken care of. All you have to do is relax now that the important things are taken care of. _

_I love you! _

_Troy_

"You're not joking are you?" I asked him holding the note up and tears rushing to my eyes.

"I'm serious as a rusty nail." Troy said as he took my hands in his.

"But you said that someone all ready took the time we wanted." I said as Troy nodded.

"I was trying to get you to calm down. But I decided I would let you know that we are all set on the hall and the church." Troy told me.

"You're amazing, Troy. Thank you." I said leaning over and kissing him.

"Now will you relax a little and let everything fall into place?" Troy asked me.

"Yes I will. The dresses are all ready taken care of." I told him as he nodded.

"What color are the dresses again?" Troy asked me as I rolled my eyes a little.

"They are red. And the bouquets are all ready ordered as well." I told him as he smiled.

"I can't wait to see the flowers you're going to be carrying on our wedding day." Troy told me as I smiled.

"You're going to love them." I said as Troy slowly nodded his head.

"I'm sure I will." Troy told me as I smiled softly.

"Now that's out of the way what are we going to do?" I asked Troy as he laughed.

"You my dear are going to take a hot bath while I get the movie ready. I want you totally relaxed tonight." Troy told me.

"I think I can do that." I said as I got off the chair and headed upstairs.

_**7:00 pm**_

"Are you all relaxed now?" Troy asked me as I threw open the bathroom door.

"I think I am. What movie did you pick out?" I asked as I threw myself on the bed.

"You'll have to wait and see." Troy said as he shut off the lights and joined me on the bed.

We both laid there silent watching the TV. I smiled when I saw the opening screen of "The Notebook." I grabbed Troy's hand in mine and just relaxed knowing that Troy and I were going to spend the rest of our lives together.

**There you guys go! Feedback is an amazing thing and the author's love it! Thank you for all the feedback you've sent me thus far!**


	18. Sequel Information

Ok Guys I just made a quick decision. That was the ending to the story; but there is going to be a sequel. It's going to be named "_Wedding Vows_". Look for it in the upcoming days! 


End file.
